Black Holes
by Helena Iothena
Summary: En el día de su cumpleaños, Athena reflexiona sobre su último año de vida y recuerda todo aquello que sentía. Al verla melancólica, Iori Yagami y Kula Diamond intentarán sacarla de sus pensamientos. Threesome (trio),


_En medio de la noche, Athena Asamiya se sentó junto a una gran fuente alumbrada por un poste de luz blanca, y observó su reflejo, tenía puesto un bello vestido de fiesta color rosa con algunos diamantes incrustados que la hacían sobresalir, cabello ondulado y aroma a fresas con rocío. Es difícil creer que pensar que una persona de su carisma y personalidad hiciera lo que estaba haciendo. Las características y actitudes van en contra de su código moral pero a pesar de ello… ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?_

_Aún era la misma chica justiciera, claro. Pero ahora era distinto, había cambiado. La bondad seguía estando, las buenas intenciones, la moral, todo. Pero ahora, algo había cambiado en ella._

_Hacia un año ella se había hecho pareja de cierto pelirrojo de carácter sutil e indiferente pero lo más extraño no era eso si no que compartía vida amorosa con otra joven de casi su misma edad pero a ella no le importó mucho, ¿Qué había hecho él para que no le importara eso? o más bien ¿Qué había hecho él para que ella se fijara en Iori?_

_Fue en una noche solitaria y muy fría por cierto, recuerda estar atrapada en un terrible lío, estaba lastimada y muy débil, las intenciones de los otros era de asesinato, no había escapatoria, pero de la nada este apareció al lado de una chica misteriosa de cabello azul celeste, ella no la pudo reconocer pero recuerda que ellos fueron quienes le salvaron la vida. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si no hubieran aparecido?_

_Pasaron días en lo que esto había pasado convirtiéndose en algo más allá de lo imaginado, ¿Qué influyó en ella para que accediera a esto?_

_Desde lejos llegaba la música de la mansión Yagami y de la celebración que tenían ahí. Athena no es de la clase de personas que se pierde una fiesta de cumpleaños, menos su propia fiesta, pero realmente desea estar sola para pensar las cosas._

_-Te vas a enfermar—escuchó la voz masculina de su novio—si piensas mucho las cosas _

_Athena frunció el seño fastidiada_

_-Diablos Iori, odio que me digan los hechos _

_-Tranquila no es mi intención fastidiar, créeme_

_Ella hizo una mueca y sabía que dentro de él mismo sabía que estaba molesta_

_-Pero hablo en serio, no es sano estar tanto tiempo en la mente, en especial para una bella joven como tú _

_-Es que no puedo evitar pensar en…_

_-¿En quién solías ser y en ese tal Kyo?- Athena volteó para ver al pelirrojo detrás suyo, casi se cae de espaldas al ver lo arreglado que estaba, era como el más bello de los demonios_

_-Escucha—dijo Iori sin dejar a Athena hablar—sé lo que sientes—pasó una mano por el cabello de la joven mientras la otra acariciaba su cuello—olvidar quien solías ser y a quien amabas es horrible—continuó seriamente _

_-Si—dijo ella mientras movía la cabeza contra la mano de Iori, acariciándose a sí misma con ella _

_-Pero recuerda que no estás sola como yo lo estuve tanto tiempo—decía este mirando a su dama _

_En un movimiento rápido unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, poco a poco ella le empezó a agarrar cierto enamoramiento a él Yagami. El amor entre los 2 jóvenes podía ser muy insípido pero a fin de cuentas se amaban. Cuando se besaban era difícil entrar en calor en sentido literal, físico… no emocional. Pero aquel beso era una igualmente válida muestra de amor. _

_-Te amo—dijo el pelirrojo cuando se separaron, y la joven solo lo abrazó. Lo abrazó con fuerza y con dolor y… con miedo _

_-Prométeme que no me dejarás _

_Aunque sorprendido al principio, Iori tuvo que medio sonreír. Cielos él sabía que la quería mucho pero nunca le había prometido algo como eso… después de todo el es Iori Yagami, un sujeto que puede hacer lo que se le antoje cuando se le antoje, pero en la chica sentía un contusión inexplorable así como también con su otra doncella. _

_-Nunca te dejaré _

_El abrazo de la joven se suavizó, prueba de que estaba relajada. Se separó del pelirrojo apenas lo suficiente para dejar suaves y tímidos besos en su cuello._

_-Dime que me amas—suspiró el Yagami _

_-Jumm… no_

_-¿No?- preguntó entre molesto y confuso _

_-No te amo—dijo Athena al morder delicadamente la zona sensible del cuello de su amor—te amo mucho. Te necesito, a los 2_

_Iori rió histéricamente por lo bajo – Y ¿Dónde está nuestra pequeña Diamond por cierto? Ya que la amas más a ella que a mí _

_Athena dejó escapar una risa nasal, sintiéndose después avergonzada—No, ¡Jamás! En todo caso tú la amas más a ella que a mí_

_-Eso es cierto—dijo secamente Iori, para luego torcer su boca en una sonrisa perfecta de medio lado. La joven solo pudo rodar lo ojos, Iori nunca iba a cambiar. _

_¿Por qué Kula Diamond hacía lo mismo que Athena? Fácil, después de no ser correspondida encontró pacíficamente la felicidad inestable en otro hombre, uno del que nunca se imaginaría, mucho antes que Athena, y él muy maldito por recelos mató a K' en un combate a muerte y tiempo después haría lo mismo con Kyo Kusanagi para ser libre al fin de su maldición… "No mueras hasta que yo te mate" solía decir el pelirrojo hasta que por fin lo logró._

_A lo lejos, la música de la mansión Yagami apenas y podía oírse, pero a ellos les agradaba estar un poco lejos de tanto escándalo. Podían oír la música relajamente y los gritos de festejo por el cumpleaños de la joven de cabello lila_

_-¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que hemos pasado?—dijo Iori mientras bailaba suavemente guiando a la torpe psíquica _

_-Nunca—decía ella, y estaba segura— pero Iori, hoy es mi cumpleaños, es… _

_-Lo sé—Iori hizo girar a Athena y la abrazó por detrás—es el día en que te rescatamos y el mismo en que maté a Kyo_

_-No puedo olvidarlo tan fácilmente ¿sabes?_

_-Sí, yo estuve ese día para ti— ahora fue el turno de Athena para hacer girar a Iori abrazándolo por la cintura con esa enorme diferencia de estaturas, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que es muy gracioso _

_-Pero no cambiaría nada de este año, han sido matemáticos—volvió a darle vuelta y besarlo mientras se paraba de puntas para alcanzar su boca _

_Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sonrojados y Athena pensó que era tierno que 2 novios se sonrojaran estando juntos, pero no para Iori, esos sentimientos eran de incomodidad para él, odiaba que le pasara eso y detestaba hacerlo._

_-No cambiaría nada—dijo ella _

_-¿Nada?, ¿Ni siquiera lo de tú y yo o la pequeña Kula?_

_Ella parpadeó varias veces confundida- ¿Qué dices? ¡Si esa es la mejor parte de todo esto!_

_-Ya veo, pensaba que sería eso—dijo Iori para que volvieran a besarse pero esta vez Iori mordisqueó con fuerza el labio de su novia sacándole un grito de sorpresa _

_-¡Tramposo!—siseó Athena apretando con fuerza la cintura de Iori pegándolo contra su pequeño pero bien esculpido cuerpo de adolescente madura— ¡Ahora yo quiero morderte a ti!—dijo casi gritando _

_-¿Ah sí?—dijo este con su misma voz imponente. Ambos comenzaron a comerse de besos intentando morder el labio del otro hasta que fueron interrumpidos _

_-¡Oigan ustedes!—una suave pero firme voz sobresaltó a la pareja, rápidamente pararon de besarse y voltearon a ver de quien se trataba _

_Caminaron hasta la joven de cabello celeste, su vestido violeta con negro listo para la ocasión, se veía fenomenal, estaba linda y su vestido se pegaba a la bella forma de su cuerpo, tenía lindas caderas y hermosa cintura y podían notarse sus pequeños pero hermosos pechos. Aún así tenía un aire juvenil no mayor a los 18 años._

_-Tú—señaló acusadoramente a Athena _

_-¿Yo?, no fui yo, lo que te hayan dicho fue él—y la psíquica apuntó acusadoramente al Yagami quien solo se jactó de que si hubiera pasado algo… si, era posible que si hubiera sido él_

_-¿Si sabes que es tu fiesta de cumpleaños verdad?—Athena dejó escapar una risa burlona y cínica _

_-¡Como si pudiera olvidarlo, tengo mis 19 añitos ya!_

_-Así es… entonces, ¿Por qué dejas esperando a tus invitados?—caminó hacia la linda joven de cabello lila y la abrazó de la cintura, pegándosela a ella. La diferencia de estaturas era mínima entre ambas jóvenes, mientras que Iori les llevaba sus 20 centímetros a ambas_

_Kula besó a Athena en los labios- ¿Por qué me dejaste solo en la fiesta?—hablaba en un tono peligroso porque después de un año Kula había olvidado a K' por completo y ojala que continuara así _

_-Ho bueno es que…- Athena acarició suavemente la espalda de la joven Diamond en un intento de apaciguarla_

_-Yo la distraje—dijo Iori tomando a la joven de la cintura y acariciando en el procesa a su otra novia, acabando los 3 en un abrazo muy familiar ya—disculpa bebe—dijo Iori en un tono sexi para después besar a Kula, y esta vez fue un largo y apasionado beso… cálido y dulce _

_Athena se estremeció ante la vista de sus novios besándose de tal manera. Con torpe lentitud dejó tiernos besos en el cuello y mandíbula de Kula, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus curvas de arriba abajo. Ya no sentía la misma incomodidad como antes lo llegó a sentir, ahora solo era placer._

_-Ahh—Kula dejó escapar un gemido entre besos, haciendo que la entrepierna de Athena comenzara a dolerle y que Iori sintiera el deseo de llevárselas a la cama._

_Los besos se hicieron más salvajes, y las mordidas más intensas, mientras los 3 amantes disfrutaban de su juventud no había quien los parara _

_-¡Basta!—dijo uno de los tres, o lo tres al mismo tiempo, es difícil saber. Querían continuar… como deseaban arrancarse las prendas y tirarlas mientras se amaban en ese mismo rincón del jardín de la mansión Yagami sin importar quien pudiera oírlos. Solo dejándose llevar por el puro instinto, eso era lo que hacían ellos desde hace un años, solo olvidarse del mundo para sentir placer, pero que estúpido y pervertido es todo esto, Iori Yagami acostándose con adolescente en lugar de mujeres mucho más desarrolladas, no es que ellas no tuvieran lo suyo pero ahí estaba él dispuesto a darles placer._

_Sin intentarlo a propósito, los 3 jóvenes eran perfectos tanto uno como para el otro, y en el fondo lo sabían. Desde que le salvaron la vida a Athena todo había cambiado, ella misma había cambiado. Se volvió un poco indiferente pero seguía de alguna manera siendo la misma persona, pero algunas veces llegó a alejar a las personas a quienes más amaba a excepción de Iori y Kula._

_Iori es su amor, y lo sentía hasta el fin de los tiempos o hasta su muerte. Debía estar con él, le debía todo pues él le mostró una nueva y mejor vida. Kula es su mejor amiga y su nueva novia, a ella también la ama demasiado que no puede soporta el hecho de estar alejada de ella, podía amar a Kula gracias a Iori._

_Kula, bueno ella solo estuvo feliz de tener a Athena. Con el tiempo el lado bizarro de las 2 chicas afloró y ambas fueron felices por estar con el pelirrojo. Kula es pasión y Athena lujuria mientras que Iori es las 2 cosas combinadas y Athena los_ tenía_ a ambos si es que antes tenía a puros chavales babeando por ella, mientras estos tíos solo se imaginaban con follarla y hacerla jadear. Pero no, Athena estaba más que feliz al hacer su vida con ellos. _

_Los 3 habituaron a pasar tantos tiempos juntos, acomodaban su agenda para verse lo más pronto posible que nada, pasaron mucho juntos que en algún momento se hicieron los mejores amigos. A los seis meses ya iban juntos a casi todos lados, excepto cuando Athena e Iori necesitaban "privacidad". Y Poco después se hicieron novios. _

_Y todo eso parecía tan lejano y a la vez tan cercano, en aquella noche de luna en cuarto menguante y llena de recuerdos._

_-Cuando los invitados se vallan—dijo Kula caminando a la mansión, los 3 entrelazaban sus brazos en los del otro dejando a Iori en medio—terminaremos lo que empezamos—y Iori y Athena supieron que, además de obvio, eso significaba que la noche iba a ser una de las mejores _

_Eso era lo mejor de tener una amante como Kula, apasionada y fogosa._

_Durante la fiesta todo trascurrió como Athena se lo imaginaba, ella y Kula bailaban y gozaban de estar con sus amigos en la fiesta, ellos sabía lo que se traían entre manos con Iori pero lo respetaban, se divertían y gozaban, aun después de la ausencia de Kyo y K'. Por otra parte el Yagami permanecía solo y aislado del contacto humano y social, esperando que todos los demás se fueran para por fin estar a solas con sus novias._

_Y casi al final de la fiesta, cuando Athena tuvo que partir el gran pastel de fresas y moras Iori tuvo también que ir allá para felicitarla, la psíquica se vio rodeada de las personas a las que más amaba y con las personas con las que planeaba pasar el resto de su vida… simplemente se le había olvidado porque minutos atrás se había sentido melancólica._

* * *

**_Hola amiguillos que rondan por acá, no se de donde surgió esta pareja pero me gusta, seguro fue de mi cabezita loca :3... tenía esto en mente y la inspiración apareció en medio de la nada, no me interesa mucho que sea algo extraño ya que cuando tengo la inspiración y la idea no dudo en publicarlo pues es la magia del Fan Fiction, bueno espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios._**


End file.
